The Power of Two
by Ranger Charlie
Summary: They are twins born with power of body and mind. But are the ready to take on the challenges of life?
1. Prologue

**Ok. Here is a new story. I want to experiment with an idea. Sorry if I update slow.**

They are special. Born on the winter solstice at the hight of the full moon. The first is born five minutes before the clock strikes 12. He is the seventh son of a seventh son. Said to have arcane powers. The birth of the second is acclaimed by a wolf's howl at the 11th stroke of midnight. A symbol of strength and power of mind and body. From the moment of their birth, they are never apart for more than a few minutes. &Twins of Fate& they are named. Everyone believes they are destined for greatness. They are special...

 **This first one is short. It is a prologue. I hope you all enjoy it. :) Please RR.**


	2. Chapter 1

*15 years later*  
"Tyson! Over here!" Called a tall, lanky, blond haired boy. He was halfway up a tree and was beckoning to his brother.

"Coming, Charlie!" Responded Tyson. He was a slim boy but had a look of wiry strength about him. He was dark haired and tanned, a stark contrast to his brother who was pale skinned and freckled.

They both scurried up the tree with ease and sat, perched among the top-most branches. They were hiding from their siblings. Six older siblings can be hard to deal with!

Charlie and Tyson were twin brothers. No one could be more different though. Charlie was loud and cheeky. Tyson was quiet and thoughtful. Charlie was blond, scruffy haired and had more freckles than you could count. Tyson was dark haired, neater than Charlie and had tanned, perfect skin. The one thing that they both had in common though was their eyes. They both had the most piercing, fierce green eyes. This was the only thing that marked them as twins. Identical eyes.

Their birth was very remarkable. Charlie was a seventh son of a seventh son. Said to have magical powers. Tyson was born at the 11th stroke of midnight to the howl of a wolf. A symbol of strength of body and mind. They were also twins. Another phenomenon. No great amazement then, that they were the source of much gossip and speculation.

But as they grew, the two brothers were nothing remarkable. They showed no special powers or talents. They were two ordinary twin brothers who were usual boys. They got into trouble, and out of it, just like normal children. The only interesting thing about them was their undying loyalty to each other. They never were apart and stuck to each other through thick and thin.

Over time, people lost interest in these two boys. All except one. One man saw potential in them. He knew they were destined for greatness. And he watched them as they grew. Waited till they came of age. Then, if fate allowed, they would be his. He would teach and train them. Then the world would see their greatness.

XXX Gilan's POV. XXX

Gilan was riding along on Blaze, his bay mare. They were headed to the ranger gathering. Gilan was excited and nervous because he had a very important question to ask the Commandment, Crowley. He was not sure of the response he would get. It was a very new idea and although Crowley encouraged new ideas, he was often sceptical at first.

Gilan was so preoccupied, that he forgot that he usually tried to ambush Halt. As he got to the crossroads, he saw a figure on a small pony.

"Halt!" He cried, clapping his heels to Blaze's sides, urging her into a gallop. He slid to a stop alongside Halt.

"Well," said Halt, seeming slightly amused, "for the master of unseen movement, that was probably the worst ambush attempt ever. You were better when you came after me before you were my apprentice"

Gilan grinned sheepishly. "I have something on my mind, Halt. I have a question for Crowley."

"What is it?"

"I will tell you when we get there and talk to Crowley."

They rode on in silence to the gathering ground.

When they arrived, Gilan went immediately to find Crowley. Halt went with him.

"Crowley," called Gilan as they came up to the command tent. Crowley came out and greeted them.

"Crowley, I have a question for you." Said Gilan.

"Yes. Ask away."

"I have found a prospect apprentice."

Crowley raised his eyebrows at this. Gilan continued.

"Actually... there are two. But before you object," he said hurriedly, seeing that Crowley was about to interject, "they are twins and have never been separated. They are the centre of much mystery and gossip because of their birth. They show potential to be rangers and I want to take them both on."

Crowley nodded slowly. "I will give you a chance. You can train them for their bronze Oakleaf. If they pass the assessment, you can continue training them both," Crowley held up a finger to silence Gilan as he was about to shout with jubilation. "But... If they fail, they will be split up. Make sure they know this."

"I won't let you down, Crowley! This will work out and they will be the best rangers ever!"

 **I am really hoping this story turns out. Please review. :)**


End file.
